


[哈德] 瞳孔中的人

by shenshengdeshiwu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Top Harry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshengdeshiwu/pseuds/shenshengdeshiwu
Summary: Summary：Pansy想邀请别人参与他们的床上活动，Draco略有不爽但不置可否。然而，当那人是救世主Harry Potter，一切就不同了。而他会在这次特别的活动里彻底证明自己优于那个男人。嘴里有条舌头，但那不重要，只有你在我眼里，我会击败你。他对操个女人没兴趣，但若这样能让他操到他想要的那个男人，他会去，且不会再让他逃脱。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 128





	[哈德] 瞳孔中的人

**Author's Note:**

> NC17，有真哈→潘←德3P(前半)+哈德only(后半)，无法接受、不喜者就别点开。
> 
> 难以想像自己会写这种东西，但当这个念头跳进脑海我就无法控制了。
> 
> 火光只在哈德两人眼里，Pansy小姐姐是工具人，这3P写的真的很像2P+一个真人道具，Pansy小姐姐不会怪我吧？我希望她很满意，至少她同时和两大男神上床了。以后没有她的位置也没关系，她会再找到别人的。

“Draco，”Draco头也没抬，继续翻着手中的书本，任那女人继续说，“你答应过生日可以让我任意提一个要求。”

“恩哼。”

女人状似在对着镜子专心补妆，语气随意，“我想找人加入我们。”但眼睛仔细留意着男人的反应。

浅金发男人顿了一下但不置一词。

女人放下化妆品，坐到男人身边，把手指抚上他的胸口，“我是说，让我们来试试3P吧。那肯定会超乎想像的刺激。”

Draco轻轻蹙眉， _他还满足不了她？这婊子的欲望就是无底洞。_

“Draco，当然你是最好的──”女人语气加快想要解释，Draco用书本推掉她挡住视线的手，继续自己的阅读工作，淡淡地说，“随你，有健康检查报告就好。”他其实无所谓，他对Pansy没有任何占有欲，她只是好友和方便的炮友，他不介意和别人分享她，只要没有任何肮脏的疾病能透过她传给自己就好。

女人不满意地瞪了他一眼，但随即勾起了嘴角， _这可是你说的。_

一周后，Draco瞪着自己桌上那叠写着Harry Potter大名的健康检查报告，“这是什么？”

Pansy举起酒杯，对着光线看酒液的色泽，“你说要的健康检查报告。”

“但为什么是Potter？”Draco修长的眼睛此刻狠狠地瞪大，眼眶生疼，好像能把那叠纸上的名字点燃让它消失在火光里。

“为什么不能是他？他无与伦比的性感。”

一个高大的身影撞入Draco脑海，带着撑起粗鄙的麻瓜T恤的鼓胀肌肉，长而结实地大腿塞满麻瓜牛仔裤， _不，那头发像鸟巢、邋塌的男人是世界上最后一个性感的生物！_ Draco努力扯动嘴角，把口腔里的唾液咽下，他打从心底不认同，却吐不出否定的词语，“他怎么可能同意？！”

“你桌上的东西就是他同意的证明。”Pansy耸耸肩，接着勾起一个浪荡的笑，“他可能很有兴趣呢，我提议的隔天他就去了St. Mungo了。”

“不....”Draco不想同意，这太荒谬了！ “不能是Potter！我一点也不想看到他裸露的肌肤，那太恶心了！”他咬牙切齿。

“这难道不是一个好机会？”Pansy笑着意有所指地看着Draco。

Draco难以置信的瞪她，“你想当我们较量的舞台？”

Pansy魅惑地笑，“那肯定很爽。”

Draco沉默了一下，咬紧后牙槽，“好，我会在你身上证明他什么都不是，彻底碾碎那愚蠢的蝼蚁。”

当门打开看到那一头乱发的男人，Draco灰色如沉寂的阴天的眼底就翻搅起汹涌的光火，瞪着那翠绿透亮仿佛森林里穿透层叠枝叶的光芒的眼，紧抿起唇。

“嗨，”男人咧开嘴角，在那张粗旷俊朗的脸上绽放阳光般的笑容，“好久不见。”

 _这什么该死单纯的笑？难道这种事对这混帐蠢货而言很普通？！_ 在牙槽的压力过强之前，Draco终于矜持地点头，“Potter。”

“快进去吧，”Pansy纤细的手臂一手挽住一个男人拉着他们向内走。 Draco胃在下沉， _这该死的婊子。他会操死她。_

“直接开始？”黑发男人站在特大的床边，看着他问道。

_他当然得看着自己，这是他们的竞技。_

“当然，”Draco推开偎着自己的Pansy，手伸向勒住喉咙的第一颗扣子，“Scared？”

“You wish.”男人轻笑，双手交叉拉起衣摆，把那层粗糙单薄的布料从头顶拉过，随手抛在地面，露出节理分明沟壑深邃的胸腹。 Draco撇撇嘴， _粗鲁的狮子，肆无忌惮地炫耀自己过剩的贺尔蒙，却只像个低下的野兽，自己这样浅浅一层覆盖骨架的紧实肌肉才更加完美。_ 而男人紧盯着自己渐渐露出的锁骨和胸肌越渐深邃的眼神证实他的想法。

男人一手搂过Pansy，另一手跟随Draco解扣子的步调解开Pansy胸前的衣扣。他任由Pansy的手在他胸口移动，但避开她艳红的嘴唇，弯身低头吮吻她的脖颈，但暗绿的双眼抬起，始终锁定Draco。

颈侧湿热的刺痛自然是错觉，解开自己衣扣的也绝不是那些粗圆的手指。 _哼，欲望的畜牲。_ Draco瞪着那只捏住Pansy臀肉大力按揉的手掌，把自己的白衬衫褪下，挂到旁边的椅背上。

他慢慢解开裤头，把修长的腿从质料高级的裤管中抬出，满意地看到雄狮的视线从自己的大腿滑过膝盖骨、紧致的小腿，溜到纤细的脚踝。他知道自己的长腿是迷人的，世界上没有男人或女人能挪开视线。

他拉下自己的内裤，皱眉看到自己勃发的欲望弹出， _不，他没有这么兴奋，他绝不渴望什么！_ 但自己高翘的性器的尺寸可以让他放心，他有绝对的自信──Draco看着那双紧盯着自己胯间的深绿瞳眸，满意的勾起嘴角，伸展自己的肢体，用慵懒而矜贵的步伐走向大床，半躺上去等待。

Potter把身上只剩内衣裤的Pansy推上床给他，自己开始解自己的裤扣。 Draco让Pansy在自己身上扇风点火，随手解开她内衣的背扣和褪下她的底裤，眼睛看着那双充满爆发力的双腿从牛仔裤中走出，他知道那双蕴含世间一切绿色的眼睛在盯着自己，但他的双眼无法离开那麦色的肉体，他咽着唾沫看着那双大手慢吞吞地揭开最终的答案。

黑色的布料掉在地上，深红色的粗壮性器弹出，从蜷曲粗黑的毛发中高高翘起，挡住那男人的肚脐，顶端渗出湿润的光泽。 Draco撇开头，不愿去仔细思考、认真比较两人的尺寸。他感到囊袋抽痛，他低头，想起正在自己身上磨蹭舔舐的Pansy。不，他没有忘记她的存在，她让他的身体敏感而舒适不是吗？

他手指插入那头滑顺的黑发中，让她舔吻自己的乳头，享受那敏感刺激的触觉，感觉手中的黑发变短、卷曲粗硬。

床垫凹陷下去，雄狮般的男人靠了过来，Draco不自觉后倾，把Pansy拉起来挡在自己前面。他拍拍她，示意她去舔Potter，把屁股给自己，让他为她做准备。

Pansy爬向Potter，抚上那诱人的肌肉躯体，挑逗游移，握住那粗大的性器，低身开始舔舐吸吮。 Draco抬高她的臀部，挑逗她的阴蒂，摸到一手汩汩流出的滑液。淫荡的女人。 Draco让滑液沾满自己手指，拨开Pansy臀瓣，插入那紧窄的肉洞，为她扩张后面。

Pansy难耐的扭动屁股，Draco才连忙收回看着她含着那粗大殷红的东西吞吐的视线，注意到自己手指很久没有动作了， _啧_ 。 Draco草草再插入两指，粗略的扩张，从床头拿过两个安全套，一个抛给Potter，一个自己戴上，抬胯就想尽快开始。

一只大手伸过来制止了他，Draco挑眉瞪那无理的蠢狮子，“你用前面。”

Potter让Pansy把他的东西吐出来，带着她转过身，“不，我更喜欢后面。”

Pansy分开双腿贴向Draco，Draco微微皱眉，拒绝去想这句话是否有别的意思，他有点懒得应付Pansy贪婪的嘴巴，但阴道更湿更容易操，他没什么好抱怨的。他低头回应Pansy的吻，从她口中尝到浓厚的男性气息，他把舌头顶入Pansy口中扫荡，把那雄性的味道卷入自己口中，和那充满侵略性的气息对抗。他盯着那双绿色的眼眸，向蠢狮子挑衅，他会把他的气味覆盖。

Potter回视他，靠近过来伸手为Pansy做更仔细的扩张。 Draco拉住Pansy的腰，把她完全拉到自己的身上，让自己的阴茎端部对准那淌水的洞口。 Potter把安全套撸平，对过于紧绷的触感微微蹙眉，但他没说什么，只是移上前，把他粗壮的性器对准Pansy后面的洞口，两个男人膝盖相触，他们视线紧紧缠绕，同时挺腰把自己顶了进去。

Pansy发出浪荡的尖叫，Draco狠狠抽气──有人从另外一个洞进入的感觉和自己单独插入的感觉完全不同，能感觉到另一个硬物从前侧给自己施加庞大的压力，Draco看着那双绿色的眼睛，扣着Pansy的腰把自己和另一个男人同步抽出，接着再同步插入。

他们律动着，快感如同过往的每场性事一般稳步向上堆积，不，更甚着，他们视线胶着，比起身上柔软的躯体，紧紧镶嵌包裹自己的肉穴，那绿如星辰的眼睛更加炽热。汗水开始在额角凝聚，Draco加快动作着，而男人默契跟上，他们用眼睛向对方叫嚣战意，隔着Pansy的肉壁摩擦撞击对方，要对方投降。

Pansy太吵，Draco低头堵住她的嘴，但脑袋侧偏，保持视线接点。而男人的大手覆上Draco扣在Pansy腰上的手背，在他回抽时紧紧压住，用眼睛告诉他逃跑就是认输。银灰色的眼眸迸出火光，战意越发昂扬，却又在男人迫近，全身气息倾轧上来时陷入片刻迷茫。当他回过神来，那片绿已近到他无法对焦的距离，仅隔着两人浅金和纯黑的睫毛相视。无法对焦的视野让Draco感到晕眩，他沉迷进去，落入那片森林之海的陷阱，舌头被另一条舌头紧紧缠绕，唇瓣被用力吸吮，口中的空气被对方吞噬，他濒临窒息─ ─ _不！等等！为什么和他接吻的会是这家伙？！_

Draco用力仰头后退，大力喘息，眩晕地瞪着那条连接自己和Potter嘴唇的银丝。男人扣着他的后脑勺把他拉回来，Draco奋力挣扎，却在触碰到对方柔软的唇瓣的瞬间失去反抗的能力。 _噢，天啊，Salazar！Potter的唇比Commandaria葡萄酒更甜更醉人！_ Draco不自觉开启嘴唇，任由另一个男人侵入，那条柔韧的舌头和Pansy的一点也不一样，更宽厚，更有力，更充满了令人战栗的气息。

Draco本能一边规律地律动身体，一边投入那让人目眩神迷的吻，享受起大脑氧气渐渐被抽离的真空窒息感。直到男人放开他，让他大口喘气时他的理智才纷乱地回拢── _这是怎么回事？_

_这场性事应该是他们两人分享Pansy，以Pansy作为竞争才对！_

心里冒出一丝焦虑、惶恐的火苗，Draco用力将其摁下。他垂下眼眸，搂紧身上的Pansy，更加用力地捅进她身体里，希望自己的注意力能集中在她紧紧包裹自己，带给自己的快感上面。 Pansy正毫不克制地放浪呻吟，用力啃咬吸吮他的锁骨。 Draco想低头重新找到她的唇瓣，就算是那贪婪的舌头他也能忍受，只要能让他忘记Potter。

他的下巴被一只有力的手掐住抬起， _血腥的Potter竟敢阻止他！_ Draco凶狠地瞪视那绿眼睛的狮子，向他宣告自己不会受控制。但那男人嘴唇开启，无声地动了动嘴唇， _Scared？_

 _Scared？这男人竟然胆敢这样问他！_ Draco示威地伸手揉捏Pansy的胸乳，动了动嘴唇， _You wish！_

他托高Pansy，再往前进了一些，让自己的大腿和男人的紧密相贴，燃着银色火焰的眼瞪着男人深邃的绿眼，用激烈的抽插在Pansy体内感受男人的力道和热度。

他看着男人从Pansy肩上低下头吻他，他抬头迎了上去，伸出自己粉色的舌尖，和男人竞争起热吻的主导权。他不会沉沦，他会拿出自己所有的技巧击败他。

紧致湿润的阴道带给他的感觉一如既往的好，但他的注意力还是都挪到了Potter身上。他感觉Potter的手摸上自己的侧腰，抚过他敏感的腰窝，往下滑动。他忍住颤抖的本能，抬起一只手绕过Pansy摸上Potter的胸口，用力揉捏， _该死的，这弹性坚实的手感比女人的乳房还好。_

他用舌尖扫过Potter的齿列，刮磨Potter上颚的皱褶，唇瓣汲取Potter的津液，咽下喉咙。他修长的指尖开始玩弄Potter小巧的乳头，把那颗小东西逗弄得比石子还硬。而Potter粗糙的手掌一手轻抚他腰侧一手放肆地揉捏他的臀肉，宽厚的舌头把他的顶回来，侵入了他口中。触电的快感再两人唇舌间上传递，他感觉自己全身肌肤表层的绒毛都立了起来，在享受Potter的抚慰。他狠瞪那过近的绿眼，想抗议扶着Pansy的工作全落到他身上，但只在那人的眼里看到自己汗湿潮红的脸。

Potter的手指不知何时掰开了他的臀瓣，探到他后面紧闭的洞口按揉，他狠狠抽搐了一下，惊慌的推拒男人，却被男人强健的臂弯隔着Pansy一起紧紧搂住腰肢，挣脱不得。

他听到Potter念了润滑咒的咒语， _血腥的混帐东西！居然用无杖魔法！_

湿滑的手指不顾他紧闭的入口的抗议插入了他体内。 _你怎么敢？！_ 他狠狠咬了Potter舌尖一口，血腥的味道瞬间盈满口腔，但男人只是挑挑眉，反而将手指再深插了一个指节。

从未被进入的地方被异物入侵让他惊惶失措，怪异的感觉从尾椎处蔓延，他僵立停下操干Pansy的动作。但Potter仍有条不紊地继续，一边稳定地挺胯操干着Pansy，一边在他体内转着手指，按压各方向紧致的软肉，还一边继续用舌头在他口腔肆虐。

Draco无法控制地颤抖，后方被侵犯的感觉太强烈，不是说前面的快感弱，只是他早已习惯那感觉，但后方的感觉太陌生，他全身的感官好像都集中到了后面那处，感受那根圆钝的手指在他体内搅动抠挖。突然那根手指按压到某处，强烈的电击感刷过他全身，他狼狈地抽搐颤抖，不明白发生了什么。

Potter看着他茫然的脸勾起嘴角轻笑，伸出舌尖舔舐他张开的唇瓣，手指再次往那处压了压。再次被电击的感觉让他差点跳了起来，他向后抓住Potter的手想制止他，但男人强壮的手臂不为所动。

Potter的舌头再次占领了他的口腔，模仿身后手指的动作一进一出，急剧的快感从身后的雍道迸发，Draco颤抖着呻吟出声，直到Pansy在他身上的扭动让他回过神来。他才发现他已停止动作太久，沉浸于Potter在他身上制造的快感。他羞耻至极地后撤脖颈，让Potter的舌头离开他的口腔， _他绝对没有一丝遗憾！_

Draco隔着Pansy看着眼前的男人试图弄清情况——Draco前方的性器正被Pansy的阴道紧紧绞套弄，Pansy攀附在他身上，而Potter操着她，用阴茎，同时也用手指操着Draco——不知道什么时候Potter在他体内插入了第二根指头，他现在正被两根手指操着！

Draco粗喘着气，压抑满溢到咽喉的呻吟，Potter一直磨辗他体内敏感的那处，过强的刺激让Draco想要尖叫，他快控制不住，只能紧扣住Pansy的腰，用力把自己插入她体内，希望能分散点注意力。

Pansy的呻吟越来越高亢，他们全都律动地飞快，Draco盯着那双绿色的眼睛，却感觉眼前一片亮白，不知过了多久他才恢复意识——他额头抵在Potter肩上粗喘， Pansy软倒在他胸前，他们都到了高潮。

Potter抽出自己，撸下自己仍坚硬的性器上的安全套，扶起Pansy，让Draco半软下的性器滑出她体内。 Draco摘下安全套打结扔到床下，Potter扶着Pansy让她在旁边躺下休息，接着回到Draco身前。

逼近过来的雄性气息让Draco反应过来，连忙要退后，但Potter搂住了他的腰，不让他离开，“我还没到，Draco。”另一只粗糙的大掌滑到Draco臀瓣上摩挲。 Draco意识到Potter想要操他，连忙大叫，“不！”

他用力推开Potter，翻身想跑下床，但Potter一把抓住他的脚踝，Draco擦着高级的床单布料被有力的手臂拉回Potter身前。 Draco抬起另一只脚就想去踹他，但被Potter敏捷地抓住，拉成双腿大开的姿势，“你得负责，Draco。”

“谁准你叫我的名字了！而且我们的协议只是一起操Pansy而已！”处于不利姿势的Draco瞪着他怒吼。

“不是喔，我答应的条件是让我操你。”Potter眼睛眨也不眨地说。

Draco凌厉的眼刀立刻射向一旁半躺着看戏的女人。 Pansy回给他一个邪恶的笑，对用眼神示意她快点走的Potter翻了个白眼，撑坐起身，下床捡起自己的衣物，对两个男士比了个好好享受的手势就离开了房间。

 _叛徒！贱人！_ Draco在心里怒吼。

Draco回过头看向那正来回扫视自己身体，似乎在考虑从哪开始下嘴的男人，混帐邪恶的狮子！ Draco用力一抽双腿，试图趁男人不备取回自己双脚的自由，但男人的双手如铸铁般动也不动，Draco瞪着男人饱满的肱二头肌和肱桡肌忿忿不平。 _这该死的傲罗！身为巫师锻炼什么体能！_

 _不！他绝对不打算给Potter操！被Potter指奸已经是意外了！_ Draco眯起眼睛思考对策。

Potter把Draco的双腿压向他胸前，倾下身吻Draco。 Draco紧闭双唇一会后突然启唇，含住Potter下唇，假意开始配合地回吻。 Potter惊喜地咧开嘴角，把Draco的腿放到自己腰上。 Draco半心半意地吻着Potter，别说，这蠢狮子的嘴唇特别软，吻起来还是非常舒服的。他把手臂环到Potter脖颈上，示意Potter扶他起身。

Potter把手臂插入他腰和床单中间的缝隙，搂着Draco直起身，把Draco抱到自己大腿上。

Draco抓过Potter一只流连在自己腰侧的手掌放到自己胸口，“摸我。”

Potter翠绿的眼睛似乎暗了些，粗糙的手掌罩住Draco左侧的胸肌，摩挲揉捏，Draco轻哼着，在Potter手指抚上他乳头时轻咬Potter的下唇。

Potter对那小巧的突起又揉又搓，还弹了几下，把它弄得坚硬挺立。

“另一边也要，”Draco喘着气说，“同时。”

Potter把原本环在Draco腰后的手臂移到前面，开始抚弄Draco右侧的乳头。 Draco后仰喘气呼吸，Potter躬身低头舔舐他的锁骨，意图覆盖Pansy留下的痕迹。

Draco假意让呼吸保持急促，不动声色地轻挪跪在Potter大腿两侧的双腿，做好准备。他调好脚板姿势，突然发力，同时双手一推Potter肩膀，两边乳尖因拉扯刺痛，但他成功一跃下床，但他没跑两步就被雄狮从后方扑倒，压制在柔软的地毯上。 Potter双腿压住Draco双腿，把Draco两手并起扣在他腰后，另一手压着Draco的肩膀，“你这只狡猾的狐狸，”他坚硬炽热的性器威胁性地摩擦Draco的臀缝，“看来我得先把你操服。”

“你敢！”Draco扭头怒瞪他。

Harry俯身亲吻舔舐他的耳廓，“会让你很舒服的。”

“不要！”Draco坚决反对，但Harry已经用无杖魔法再次变出一手润滑剂，原本压着Draco肩膀的手两指插入Draco还湿滑的肉洞里。

Draco闷哼一声，扭着屁股想逃，但逃脱不得。 Harry的手指灵活地在他的后穴抽插，一波波袭卷而来的快感很快让他开始颤抖。他咬牙强忍呼之欲出的呻吟，但后背贴着的滚烫胸膛和颈侧作乱的唇舌都让他思绪发散，原本坚硬的壁垒开始有了缝隙，并逐渐在Harry坚定的动作下溃决。

当Harry把第三根手指插入时Draco已经无法抑制住呻吟了，他急促地喘息，压抑的低吟从合不拢的嘴角流泄出来。他的阴茎再次高高翘起，在被碾磨前列腺的时候弹跳晃动，顶端的缝隙泌出透明的液体，累积了一段时间后滴落在地毯上。

“该死，”Draco臊红了脸，他知道确实逃不掉了，他可以妥协，但不想弄脏地毯，“回床上...”

Harry吻着他后背漂亮的脊椎骨，“让我插进去我们再回去。”他可不会再让他觊觎多年的猎物逃走了。

“那你快点啊！废物！”Draco骂道。

“不行，你会受伤，”Harry小心翼翼地加入第四根手指。

Draco闷哼一声，但咬牙逞强，“我不介意！”

“你最怕疼了，”Harry坚定地慢慢抽动四指让Draco习惯，语气温柔地说，“我知道。”

“哼！伪君子！”Draco咬牙骂，“你不最爱说我在装了？”

“对不起，”Harry凑上去吻他，Draco用力咬了他一下泄愤，又伸出舌头去舔那被自己咬破的嘴唇。 Harry把他的舌头勾进口腔里紧密交缠，Draco喉间的呻吟流出来，被Harry吞下去。

突然Harry抽出手指，在Draco的后穴阖起前将自己炽热坚硬的阴茎插入大半。

Draco的尖叫声被Harry吞下肚，“乖，放松，”他低沉的声音压抑着紧绷，努力温柔安抚。

Draco忿忿地咬他，但努力放松被撑至极限的后穴，让Harry可以顺利进出。 Harry慢慢抽出，再缓缓顶入，一次次加深，直到全根没入，滚烫的炽铁戳在Draco下腹内，他全身冒汗，双腿颤抖，害怕自己被戳穿透。

温热而细碎的吻落在他鼻尖、颊骨、眉头，“你太完美了，Draco。”

Draco用迷离的眼睛瞪他，“不可以叫我名字，Malfoy当然完美。”

“不，是你完美，Draco。”Harry摆动着腰胯再次强调。

“闭嘴，啊....”Draco没忍住被辗过前列腺时的叫声。他的阴茎甩动，前端又一滴清液被甩下，“去床上…”

Harry环住他的腰，维持插至底的姿势扶着他起身，Draco踉跄地走向床铺，每走一步Harry就会抽出，再用力贯入，把他撞得往前多跌半步，“混帐…！”

Harry勾起嘴角，从Draco颤抖的身躯和压不住的呻吟知道他其实喜欢这样。他插得越来越大力，Draco的呻吟也渐渐不加掩饰。他们跌到床上，Harry把Draco翻过来，拉开他双腿用力捅进去。 Draco被释放的双手攒紧床单，他呻吟着，晕眩在这从没体验过的快感里。 Harry放开他的腿，Draco立刻自动把长腿缠到Harry腰上。 Harry双臂撑在Draco脑袋两侧，耸动腰部贯穿身下他想了多年的英俊男人。

Draco睁开不知何时闭上的眼，看到悬在自己上方那如神祉雕塑般的躯体，沟壑分明、充满力量的肌肉上密布细小的汗珠，反射出诱人的光泽，Draco深吸口气，吸进满鼻腔不属于自己的雄性气息， _天，血腥的Potter凭什么这样该死的性感？！_ 他不自觉地抬高腰部迎合身上男人的冲撞，视线也随之下滑到他们紧密交缠的部位，他震惊地瞪大漂亮的眼睛看着那粗壮的深红阴茎从他自己的屁股里抽出，血脉突起，表面湿润晶莹，接着又快又大力的贯入他的身体，齐根没入——他的身体径自因强烈的快感颤抖，他依然无法控制呻吟，但此刻他感到自己连意识也在被狠狠操干！男人蜷曲的黑色硬毛撞在自己白皙粉红的臀部的画面，伴着淫糜的泥泞水声、在响亮的肉体拍打声中撞进了他的脑袋—— _他真的在被Potter干！_

他慌乱的挪开视线，不感去看那震撼、令人心颤的画面，一抬眸却撞进那两汪深邃的碧绿里。那如浩瀚星辰、广阔林海翻涌着激烈的波涛，不，是带着焰火的岩浆，瞬间烫化了他。他心跳慌乱，疾速搏动，却又无法控制地凌乱、错漏了太多拍。他深深陷入，被那浓烈的情感俘虏。他在一浪接着一浪急速堆高濒临崩溃的快感里抬起头，将流泄着吟哦的红唇献给绿眼的神祉。他的口腔如下身的洞穴一样立刻被强而有力的侵略、占领。但他心甘情愿地张开嘴，摊开自己的身体，迎接疯狂的占有；把他逃避多年、拼命压抑、不愿承认的心毫无保留地献上，献给那令他折服，占据他心尖、识海多年，唯一的那个男人。

电流、焰火、狂潮席卷了他，他浑身细胞毛孔都在呻吟浪叫，他知道自己失去了对一切的控制—这是从来没有过的—但他那颗向来胆怯的心脏此刻被名为Potter的气息包裹，竟感到前所未有的安全、安心。

肉体摩擦撞击，快感的潮流让他全身颤抖抽搐。他把一颗真心的武装都剥除，放在舌尖上献给另一个男人，另一个男人将它既狂暴热切又温柔地含住，珍而重之地吞下，让它穿过咽喉，来到胸腔，和另一颗疯狂跃动的心脏紧贴在一起。

他们疯狂地抱紧对方，像世界濒临破灭般，又像世界刚被创造，宇宙塌缩，大爆炸般激烈碰撞交缠。他们的意识嵌合在一起，时间失去了意义，无法判析，也许是一个瞬间，也许是一个世纪，他们攀上巅峰，同时炸裂，融合成一体。

Draco埋在Harry肩头喘气，破碎的气息吐在那人坚硬的肌肤。 Harry抚摸着颊侧那头潮湿的柔软金发，爱抚着怀里因余韵颤抖的完美躯体，他侧头把温热的吻虔诚地印在那人潮红柔嫩的脸颊上，眼角、眉头、鼻尖、嘴唇。

他爱着的人张开唇接纳了他，他们舌尖轻触，温柔的伸出更多，缓慢又亲密无间地触碰、卷绕在一起，他们一起吐气、吸气，共享同一方空气。

情欲的气息弥漫整间卧室，缓过气来的金发男人轻挪自己酸软的大腿，突然意识到什么，怒气冲冲地但没什么声量地骂道，“你没带套！”

黑发男人用鼻尖磨蹭他，“你看过我的健康报告了，我很干净。”

“去你的，Potter！不是那个问题！这脏死了！黏腻腻的！”

“叫我Harry，乖，你累了，好好休息，”黑发男人把金发的头颅轻轻按回自己颈窝，“我会帮你清理。”

金发的人深埋进那温暖的颈项，用鼻尖蹭了蹭脸下的肌肤，不满但又倦怠慵懒，“不，你一辈子都是Potter。你敢让我发现一丁点没清乾净的地方你就完了。”

“好，我会让你改口的。”

“随你怎么说，反正不可能。”

男人轻笑，“嗯，我们会看到的。”

“谁跟你我们。”金发男人呢喃着，埋在黑发男人怀里睡着了。

 _你，Draco Malfoy，和我，Harry Potter。_ 黑发男人温柔地搂紧他，在心里说， _不会再放你走了。_


End file.
